1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to two commonly used objects, the tweezer, such as the little instrument used for pulling hairs out, plucking eyebrows, etc., for the handling of tiny objects such as hearing aid batteries, precious stones, etc., and the clipper, commonly called a nail clipper, used for clipping finger nails. The name "Twipper" is merely a compression of the two names of the above mentioned items. Both the tweezer and the clipper has been in use for centuries and is commonly known throughout the world. This invention combines both items into one item. A scissor, plier, or any other tool can replace the tweezer.
2. Description of Prior Art
As above mentioned, both objects are simplicity personified, the tweezer is two pieces of metal welded together with an opening on one end. Upon applying pressure to force the open ends together, the two ends grasp an object, be it unwanted facial hair, a tiny splinter embedded in the skin, or a diamond. The clipper, commonly called a nail clipper, is also composed of two metal pieces welded together on one end, the open end consisting of sharp edges designed to cut, or clip, nails. An additional lever is mounted on the back of one piece so that much less force is required to squeeze together the sharp edges on the open ends. The tweezer is thousands of years old, perhaps even found with Egyptian artifacts. The nail clipper is perhaps only centuries old, requiring a certain amount of advanced metal processing. This inventor knows of no prior art that has combined both implements into one unit, as is this invention.